So Damn Hard
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Roxanne some how managed to be a Weasley and go through life without any missing body parts. Then she survived her whole family trying to kill her when she got engaged and married. And now she has to survive pregnancy. Once again proving her life is so damn hard. Pre - Epilogue Post - Hogwarts for So Hard
1. Month One - Four Weeks

_4 weeks – September 19, 2024_

"Fraaaaank!" Roxanne screamed as she threw up, her breakfast draining down the plug hole.  
"Roxanne, what is it?" Frank rushed into the room to see his wife throwing up.

"Frank!" She whimpered as she threw up yet again. She flushed it and sat on the tiles, her face laced with worry. Frank sat next to her, cross legged, and stroked her hair.

"Look, Roxanne – Don't you remember your Aunt Fleur or Aunt Ginny or Aunt Hermione or Aunt Audrey ever being like this?" Frank asked. Roxanne glared at him.

"I was too young to remember Louis or Lucy or James, Frank," She moaned as she threw up again.

"What about Rose or Albus or Lily or Hugo?" Frank tried.

"I remember Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione's pregnancies with Lily and Hugo," She mumbled. Frank nodded.

"Pregnancies, Roxanne," He pushed. Roxanne's eyes lit up like stars.

"I'm – I'm pregnant?" She asked, dazed.

"Yes," Frank nodded, as if talking to a three year old.  
"I'm pregnant," Roxanne murmured, "Our trying – It worked!" Excitement was riddled throughout her voice.

"I know we – you – are," Frank smiled, "But, we can't be quite sure yet. We have to go to the hospital first,"

"Maybe we should wait until -" Roxanne was cut off by vomit leaving her mouth again, "This is over,"  
"You're probably right," Frank said sheepishly.

"How will we tell them?" Roxanne mused, squeezing Frank's hand tightly.

"Who? Our families?" Frank asked. Roxanne nodded slowly.

"Yeah, them," Roxanne stared at the floor.

"Well, they already know we were trying, so it should just be a pleasant surprise," Frank said cheerfully.

"_Should_," Roxanne emphasised.

"What do you mean, Roxanne?" Frank asked. Roxanne burst into tears.  
"_Should_, Frank! I didn't tell Fred!" Roxanne was now bawling her eyes out, "He'd kill us! I'm almost twenty one, and you're just twenty!"

"Roxanne, look," He said softly, "It's your Aunt's birthday today. You can tell them this afternoon when we go over there for dinner,"  
"Or I could tell them on my birthday," Roxanne sniffed.

"Yes, you could. Do you want to do that?" Frank asked, trying his hardest to be soothing.

"I suppose," Roxanne had barely gotten the words out before an orange – green liquid covered their bathroom floor. Frank felt awkward as he was now covered in his wife's tears and spew.

"Oh, Frank, I am so sorry!" Roxanne cooed, wiping her tears away on her sleeve. Frank smiled.

"It's alright, Roxanne. You go take a shower and clean yourself up while I clean up the mess," Frank replied, trying to sound upbeat.

"Thank you, Frank, so much," She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him before taking off her clothes and running a cold shower for herself. Frank marched off to get the mop and some other things he'd need to clean up the vomit.

"Frank, I don't feel so good," Frank turned to his wife. Roxanne was sweating.

"Roxanne, if you need to throw up, you know where the bathrooms are," Frank reminded her. Roxanne sighed.

"I know, I know," Roxanne muttered. Frank couldn't help but smirk.

"Why? Because your sister in law – my sister in law – made you go with her to have the test done even though you were both virgins?"  
"Yes," Roxanne groaned, "Owww,"

"What?" Frank asked quickly. Roxanne sighed.

"I've just got a headache, that's all," Roxanne explained. Frank nodded and the walked up to the reception desk.

"Good morning," Ellie, a girl Roxanne and Frank went to school with, sneered. Roxanne scowled so Frank intervened.

"Where is the pregnancy ward?" Frank asked quickly. Ellie eyed him suspiciously.

"Sixth floor," Ellie replied cautiously. Frank nodded.

"Thank you," He replied stiffly. He held Roxanne's hand as they entered the elevator.

0

"Here is the test," Healer Johnson, Roxanne's cousin, replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Joanna," Roxanne smiled, taking the test and walking out of the room.

"Nervous?" Joanna asked Frank with a sly grin. He nodded.

"Definitely," He laughed nervously.  
"Take care of her, won't you?" Joanna asked, "She is my cousin,"  
"Promise," Frank nodded happily.

"Did you hear that?" Joanna asked, tilting her head so she could hear Roxanne's squeal of delight better.

"Yep," Frank laughed, following her lead. Roxanne came in, jumping and practically bouncing all over the room.

"Frank, Frank! I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant!" Roxanne squealed. Frank grinned.

"So I hear," He said romantically. Roxanne smiled.

"Can you believe it?" She asked rhetorically. Joanna smiled.

"Congratulations," She grinned, "When will all of your rather large family find out?"  
"Soon enough," Roxanne promised. The happy, laughing couple grinned at each other, said thank you and made their way out of St Mungos to enjoy the new feeling of being parents together.


	2. Month Two - Eight Weeks

Month 2 – 8 weeks - Oct. 19

Roxanne happily ate baked beans, three tins littering the floor and she was stubbornly trying to open the fourth one with a spoon when Frank came home.

"What are you doing, honey?" Frank asked as he apparated into their living room.

"Trying to open this!" Roxanne said sarcastically, giving another tug.

"Roxanne, you can open that with magic," Frank rolled his eyes and flicked his wand in that general direction. Roxanne glared at him.

"Thanks," She said, dipping the spoon in the tin and swallowing some. Frank sighed.

"How was your day?" He asked. Roxanne laughed.

"Good. Frank, I've been glowing," Roxanne grinned, "Or, at least, that's what Mum said,"

"You saw your mother today?" Frank asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yeah. She came over," Roxanne nodded, "And look at this cute photo Vic sent!" She threw a photo at Frank. It was a photo of a happy smiling baby with bright orange hair.

"Weasley genes?" Frank asked.

"Nope," Roxanne grinned. Frank watched the picture more closely and saw that for a second it was pink.

"Teddy's genes," Frank laughed, standing up to make a coffee.

"I had the worst headache today," Roxanne sighed, swinging her feet around restlessly.

"Another sign," Frank chuckled, stirring his coffee. Suddenly, Roxanne stood up and glared at Frank.

"Stop that. Now," She said crankily. Frank's eyes widened.  
"Stop what?" He stammered. She bit her lip.

"Stop making coffee," She said, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Um, okay?" Frank muttered a spell under his breath and the coffee disappeared immediately.

"T-thanks," Roxanne said, massaging her temples.

"This is going to be so damn hard, isn't it?" Frank asked, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"It is, isn't it?" Roxanne asked, her eyes watering up with tears of happiness. Then they disappeared and she began rubbing her temples again.

"Ow," She moaned, "I'm going to go take a nap, okay?"

"Alright then, Roxanne," Frank nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, and guess what?" Roxanne added with a smile as she was halfway through the door to their bedroom.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Dominique finally let Lysander find out the baby's gender yesterday," Roxanne grinned, "It's a boy,"  
"Wow," Frank grinned, "Lysander must be happy,"  
"Trust me," Roxanne laughed, "I think after two little girls, it must be more of a relief than happiness,"

"I suppose," Frank smirked. Roxanne laughed and walked into her bedroom.

"Oh, crap," Frank groaned, settling on their couch and running his hand through his hair nervously, "This is my entire fault,"

Yes, he had agreed, but then, even after being… _Educated _about it, it still somehow managed to seem as if it wasn't real.

It didn't really seem real until Roxanne was pregnant. Even then, every blow she took, every pain she felt made Frank feel guilty and hurt at the same time.

He cast a warming charm on himself as he snuggled into the couch, breathing slowly to try and get himself to calm down.

_It's funny how nobody ever mentions this part of having a baby. _


	3. Month Three - Twelve Weeks

_Month 2 – 12 Weeks – November 19_

For the last few days Roxanne had been feeling absolutely amazing, like she could jump out of her skin. Frank found it odd but was happy enough.

"Frank!" Roxanne let out a small squeal. She skidded to a halt at the door and wrapped her arms around Frank. He smiled at her.

"How are you? Any better? It's supposed to be better around this time, you know," Frank nodded, smiling. Roxanne nodded.

"It is, Frank! It's wonderful – I can barely feel it!" Roxanne grinned. Frank looked worried.

"You can't feel it? Does that – does that mean…" Frank went pale. Roxanne laughed.

"Not at all, silly!" She rolled her eyes, "It's completely normal! Anyways, how was your day?" Roxanne ushered him inside and he sat down on the couch.

"Good, good. They said that I'm good, top at training, and that I'll be able to become a junior Obliviator by the time you're about seven months," Frank grinned. Roxanne kissed him.

"That is perfect! I can't believe that you're actually going to become an Obliviator!" Roxanne cooed, sitting down next to him. Frank grinned.

"It'll certainly give us more income, especially after when you quit your job," Frank nodded. Roxanne opened her mouth, then closed it again, blushing.

"I don't know if I want to quit, Frank. I mean, Dad's the boss. He could conjure something to suit," Roxanne replied briskly, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I suppose. But you aren't supposed to work through your last month. You have to be reasonable," Frank chuckled, "You don't want to deliver at work, do you?"  
"I guess not," Roxanne said, for no particular reason perking up again.

"Anyway, yesterday you said someone was coming over," Frank recounted, nudging her softly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Dom is coming over," Roxanne fiddled with her shirt, "She's going to help me with it,"

"What? The whole pregnancy thing?" Frank queried. Roxanne nodded.

"Mm, that. Anyway, I was thinking we could have a little… fun, before she comes. You know?" Roxanne smirked. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Roxanne, are you joking? We might hurt the baby, you know," Frank advised wisely. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"We _won't_. Trust me, Frank. Trust me, we won't do a thing to it," Roxanne assured him. Frank sighed.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it." Frank huffed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Frank," Roxanne smiled kindly. The doorbell rang and Roxanne rushed to the door.

"No, Roxanne," Frank commanded firmly, "I'll do it,"  
"Frank, I'm twelve weeks. This isn't the worst it'll get, you know," Roxanne reminded him sharply, bouncing to the door. Frank knew not to argue and sat back down. Roxanne flung open the door.

"Dominique!" Roxanne let out a strange squeaking sound of pleasure.

"Roxanne," Dominique awkwardly hugged her cousin, making sure not to press down too much on her belly. It was visible, but only just.

"How's it going?" Roxanne inquired, inviting her in to take a seat. She plopped herself down firmly between Frank and Roxanne.

"Oh, good. I've been getting some stretch marks on my belly, but that's just natural," Dominique shrugged. Frank's eyes widened.

"Stretch marks?" He repeated, looking as if he could faint. Dominique gave a hearty laugh and ignored Frank's look of concern, fear and amazement and Roxanne's look of annoyance.

"It's completely natural, not to worry," Dominique assured the stunned couple.

"Anyway, Frank, you're not the one who's going to get it," Roxanne pointed out. The two women laughed.

"True, true," Dominique grinned.

"I guess. But can you blame me, a first time daddy, for being concerned about my wife and unborn child?" He teased. Roxanne glared at him.

"Frank, really? Anyways, Dominique, just ignore him," Roxanne advised, sounding bored. Dominique looked happy with herself.

"Don't worry, it happened with me and Lysander," Dominique shrugged, "He was a total nutcase, he was. Wasn't sure if I could go to the bathroom by myself," Dominique huffed.

"Alright, if this will be serious lady's business, I'm gonna go call my dad and tell him how it's going," Frank told them hastily. They responded by laughing.

"You do that, Frank," grinned Roxanne.

"Anyways, I suggest getting bigger clothes no later than twenty four weeks, alright?" Dominique suggested seriously. Roxanne nodded obediently.

"Alright. What about maternity clothes?" Roxanne pondered.

"About my week at the latest," Dominique shifted so that Roxanne could see that her clothes were made for maternity.

"What about diets? Anything important?" Roxanne asked. Dominique shrugged.

"Not much, really. Don't eat lots of chocolate and lollies when you get past week twenty five, and just be careful in your later months. Don't eat heaps," Dominique told her happily. Roxanne nodded.

"Got it. Anyway, guess what news Frank has?" Roxanne buzzed. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Uh…. I dunno," Dominique shrugged. Roxanne scowled.

"Really, Dominique? You didn't have one guess!" Roxanne

"I give up! Just tell me!" Dominique growled. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"You really are such a buzzkill, you know that?" Roxanne rolled her eyes, "By the time I'm seven months he'll be a full junior Obliviator!"  
"That's great!" Dominique squealed in reply.

"I know! Anyway, what about you two and your little boy? Any names?" Roxanne asked. Dominique blushed.

"We've decided we like Leo. Or Jayden," Dominique admitted. Roxanne smiled fondly.

"Aw. Those are such sweet names!" She cooed.

"I know, right?" And the two girls continued chatting happily whilst Frank barricaded himself in their bedroom, scared to death as he read a pregnancy book that his mother had given him (intended for Roxanne) when she found out. Frank hoped nothing went wrong.


	4. Month Four - Sixteen Weeks

**A/N: Hey! Please review! Oh, and the first two chapters were in Frank's POV, while the last one and the rest will be Roxanne's :D**

_Month Four – 16 Weeks – December 19_

Roxanne brushed her teeth, careful not to make them bleed. This was something both Dominique and Victoire and lectured her about two weeks ago. She subconsciously touched her belly with her left hand, the one that wasn't holding the brush. She could tell that her tummy was expanding slowly.

The baby took up her mind constantly. They had firmly decided to get the gender at her next check-up, which would occur in a month. But today was a very special day – they were painting their baby's nursery. As they didn't know which gender, they had decided on a multi gender colour. Their baby's room was going to be painted bright red. Roxanne was looking forward to it and could think of nothing else.

She finished brushing her teeth and used the restroom. She had just started washing her hands as Frank walked in.

"Just the right timing, I suppose?" Frank winked, wrapping a protective arm around her. Roxanne smiled and nodded.

"You could say that," Roxanne grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"I still can't believe that I'm finally a father," Frank murmured, smiling at Roxanne.

"I can't believe that I'm truly a mother. Except, of course, when I see my fat belly in the mirror," Roxanne laughed.

"You aren't fat, you're pregnant," Frank told her softly.

"I know, I know," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, are we still doing the nursery today?" Frank questioned. Roxanne laughed and nodded.

"Have you still got the paint?" She asked, flipping her glossy black hair over her shoulders. Frank grinned.

"Of course, my dear lady," Frank declared. Roxanne smiled widely, showing off her sparkling white teeth, "_Accio _paint!" Two tin pots almost spilled red paint all over the bathroom floor as they rushed towards Frank. Roxanne's miniscule amount of freckles blushed at Frank's eagerness to please her.

"Awesome. Let's go and paint this room!" Roxanne hooted with excitement. Frank grinned.

"Alright!" He replied with equal enthusiasm. He hovered around Roxanne, carrying the paint in his hands, until they got to the baby's nursery. It was bare, but had one window overlooking the back garden, which was lit up by daisies.

"I can't believe it," Roxanne sighed breathlessly as she waddled over to the door, "One day our baby will be able to look out this window. _Our _baby, Frank," Roxanne felt tears of happiness litter her eyes and wiped them away hastily. She knew Frank would go crazy if he saw her crying.

"I know," Frank nodded. Roxanne smiled and took one bucket of paint out of his hand.

"Roxanne!" Frank cried, before hurrying behind her and sliding his arms under her armpits to support her. She glared at him.  
"Frank, I can walk," She reminded him sharply. He blushed and removed himself from her.

"I know, I know, I'm just so nervous!" He groaned. Roxanne laughed.

"Don't worry about it, so am I," She smiled. Frank sighed.

"That's a relief. I thought I was the only one," He smiled cheerfully. Roxanne grinned.

"Let's start painting, Mr Care-A-Lot," Roxanne grinned. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Mrs I-Don't-Care-A-Lot," Frank stuck his chin out at her and she poked her tongue out. They both took a bucket of paint (despite Frank's insistence that he did it all and that Roxanne should rest) and began to paint. Roxanne enjoyed herself as she watched the walls become speckled with red.

"Seems like a bit of pressure to become a Gryffindor, doesn't it?" Frank asked Roxanne as they painted the walls carefully, cocking his head to one side. Roxanne shrugged.

"Nah. It's just the colour red. It's not like we've got a whole bunch of banners up everywhere," Roxanne grinned. Frank chuckled.

"I suppose so," He grinned. They both stood back and admired their work; the walls were now entirely red.

"I want to do something," Roxanne announced, drawing her wand out of her pocket, "_Accio _cot,"  
A cot that Roxanne had bought a week ago came flying in. It was red and already had a mattress in it with an unisex wool knitted blanket covering it, a gift from Roxanne's Grandmother. She sat it down under the window.

"Perfect," Frank remarked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Completely," Roxanne nodded in agreement.

Things couldn't be better.


	5. Month Five - Twenty Weeks

_5 months - 20 weeks - Janurary 19_

* * *

"I still can't believe we're having a girl," Roxanne sighed.

"I know. And we still haven't got it a name yet," Frank added, chuckling happily. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"There's plenty of time for that," She assured her husband good-naturedly. She wiped the sweat that poured down her face quickly with a damp cloth.

"I don't understand how you sweat so much in the middle of winter!" Frank cried out dramatically.

"It's called pregnancy," Roxanne rolled her eyes, patting her belly. She stopped half-way down the hallway and entered her baby's room. The walls were painted a vibrant red and some stuffed dragons, hippogriffs and teddy bears sat on the window sill. A cot was in the middle of the room with a small, fluffy toy manticore next to the pillow. Roxanne beamed and Frank rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"Our baby will love it, won't they?" Frank sighed, "You'll be a great mum, Roxanne."  
"We can talk to our baby, you know," Roxanne grinned at her slightly pregnancy-naive husband, "It has ears now."  
"Really?" Frank asked.

"Really," Roxanne assured him. Frank bent down to Roxanne's belly and she blushed madly.

"Hey there, do you like your room?" Frank asked, before screwing up his nose, "Gosh, that sounds weird, talking to somebody's belly."  
"It is, isn't it?" Roxanne laughed.

"Are you worried, Roxy?" Frank frowned.

"About what?" Roxanne asked.

"Actually, well, having the baby..." Frank trailed off.

"Honestly? I'm as scared as hell," Roxanne sighed. Frank hugged her.

"It'll be okay. We've got each other."


	6. Month Six - Twenty-Four Weeks

_Almost Five Months - Approx 23 weeks - February 14 2025_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home from training!" Frank called. Roxanne was often home earlier than he was, because ever since George found out Roxanne was pregnant he had cut down her shift from 9am - 6pm to 9am - 2pm, while Frank was in training until five. Roxanne waddled towards him.  
"Frank!" She grinned, hugging him ignored the numbness in her hands as she attempted to give him a romantic caress of his face.

"Roxanne, what's wrong with your hands?" He asked, "Are you sick?"  
"I'll be fine, silly," She grinned, "How was your day?"  
"Alright," Frank smiled, "But I got something for you!" He pulled a rose out of his pocket. She clasped it in her hands.

"Thank you!" She cooed, "You didn't have to do that!"  
"I kind of did," Frank admitted, blushing, "It's Valentine's Day, you know,"  
"Ah well," Roxanne shrugged and kissed him on the cheek, "At least we're together. That's all that matters,"  
"Agreed."

* * *

_5 months - 24 weeks - February 19 _

* * *

Roxanne swallowed quickly and shut the window carefully. She had not left her baby girl's room for almost four hours. She rocked carefully on the new rocking chair that was positioned next to the window.

"Daddy and I are going to name you soon," Roxanne promised, "What name do you like? Jaimee?" No kick, "Tayla?" Not even a tiny bit of movement, "Lissa? Melissa?" The baby kicked happily. Roxanne beamed.

"That name was Daddy's favourite name, you know," She cooed, "Do you want me to tell him?" Melissa kicked twice. Roxanne swallowed hard before calling out to Frank, "Frank! Honey! I've got a name?" Frank sped into the room in only a towel. He wrapped it around his waist protectively and kissed Roxanne softly.  
"Brilliant," Frank grinned, "What's the name?"  
"Melissa," Roxanne beamed, "I said the names we liked and Melissa only kicked for one name; Melissa."  
"So, basically, she chose her own name?" Frank joked. Roxanne nodded.z

"Exactly," She laughed. Roxanne patted her belly.

"It's noticeable now, isn't it?" Frank asked. Roxanne blushed.

"I guess it is," She nodded in agreement.

"Are you nervous? You're two thirds of the way,"  
"Six months," Roxanne reminded him gently.  
"Basically the same thing," Frank shrugged.

"Not really," Roxanne grinned, kissing her husband on the lips.


End file.
